User blog:Urbancommando77/Berserker VS Spartan
Berserker: The Viking tanks that were said to be invincible VS Spartan: The bronze tanks of Ancient Greece WHO IS DEADLIEST??? Berserker Bio The regular Vikings warriors of old where formidable hit-and-run raiders, yet their prowess in battle and savagery was nothing compared to those whom all feared, those whom the Vikings used effectively as bestial shock troops, those who had the strength of wild beasts: the Berserkers. The Berserkers where bear-skin clad warriors who fought with no armor and in a crazed frenzy brought about by their rituals and chants. Some wore these skins over most of their body, with the head and jaw skins over their heads and faces, while others wore the skins like a cape, with the upper head and ear skins covering the tops of their heads and exposing their faces. The latter went into battle otherwise naked. A similar group of warriors, the wolf-skin clad Ulfhednar (pronounced Ulf-heth-nar), were just as powerful and mad as the Beserkers, and eventually were absorbed by them. Weapons, Armor, and Battle Advantage Weapons Berserker.jpg|Berserker Viking broadsword.jpg|Broadsword Dane axe.jpg|Dane Axe 228px-Viking spear and cooking pans-1-.jpg|Spear Seax.jpg|Seax Berserkers.jpg|Berserker Advantage Berserkers, as the name implies, are warriors who use fury and rage to fight against the enemies. These Vikings were so powerful that legend said that they could not be injured by swords, fire, or arrows. Spartan Info Spartans were the hoplites (heavy infantry) of Sparta, which was an ancient Greek city state. Spartans were one of the most feared military forces in history. It was commonly accepted that one Spartan was worth several other men from any other city state. In Sparta, whenever a youth was born, male or female, they were inspected by the elders. If there was a single imperfection they were cast off of a cliff. All male citizens of Sparta were forced to military training from the age of 7. They received the most painful training of their time - comparable to those of the special forces of the present day. At the age of 8, a boy was cast off into the wilderness to survive. Tthey were allowed to kill any helot (slave) they found at the age of 9 or 10. The boy would then begin training. They trained with full contact. It was common to die in training and almost all ended up being stabbed and with a broken bone after completion. They were the best trained and equipped warriors of their time. It is possible that their brutal training and the purpose of it was an inspiration for the Russian Spetsnaz training, where the purpose was to teach the person to never surrender and perpared them for interrogation and the horrors of war. It also caused high tolerence for pain. Being forced to join the military and therefore trained from the age of 7 or 8 was common in warrior cultures such as the Knight, the Samurai and the Rajput. Spartans were known for their impenetrable armor and their shield. They had a cuirass, a helmet, greaves up to their knees, and armor that was the strongest of their day and proven to be as strong as plate and Samurai armor. Their shield was even stronger than their armor, with a round design that allows for mobility. Their shield can be used to kill. In battle, if you lost your sword or spear that was one thing, but if you lost your shield that was a disgrace because your shield protects not only you but it protects evrey man in the field. While it takes only 81 PSI to fracture a skull, their shield had 381 PSI- depending on how you strike, and how hard you swing or push, (proven on Deadliest Warrior). Surprisingly, with armor this strong and a shield this big, their gear all together weighed a total of only 60 LBS. Weapons, Armor, and Battle Advantage Weapons Spartan.jpg|Spartan Xiphos.jpg|Xiphos Dory spear.jpg|Dory JavelinSpartan.jpg|Javelin Spartan shield.jpg|Hoplon Spartan1.jpg|Spartan in Armor Advantage Spartans were known as "Bronze Tanks" due to their armor, combat ability, and their phalanx formation. The spartans are best known for their combat in Thermopalae. X-Factors Notes Notes *Battle will be 5 on 5 *Voting ends July 8, 2013 *Battle will take place in a Scandavian Forest *Next battle will be SWAT VS GIGN Voting *Edges or a vote w/ 2 paragraphs will count as one *3 lines of info will count as half a vote *a single sentence or word will count as 0 votes Happy Voting! Category:Blog posts